1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box that may be assembled without fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool boxes comprise a number of panels and partitions manufactured separately and required to be assembled together before use. A number of fasteners are required to secure and to assemble the panels and the partitions together. However, it takes a lot of time to assemble the panels and the partitions by threading the fasteners.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool boxes.